From the Beginning
by Starlight Eve
Summary: The story of Lily Evan's life from her acceptance letter to her death as Mrs. James Potter. Not love/hate, more friends. Read and Review!


Author's Notes- Hey all! This would have been an interactive fic, but since you can't do that (they deleted mine) this is just a regular fic from Lily's first year to most likely, her death. I hope you all like this one, and check out my other fics!!! Thanks a ton, and since I can't think of anything else, let's continue. Ah, yes, the title is subject to change.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, nada, NOTHING. It all belongs to the great Harry Potter people. Kudos to them for letting me mess with their creations.  
  
From the Beginning  
  
"Petunia? Where's your sister," Mum asked as she walked across our front yard, yelling my name.  
  
My older sister, Petunia, turned around from where she was standing on the curb with her friends, talking and laughing.  
  
"I don't know Mum. Since when was it my responsibility to look after the little brat?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Since you promised me that if you had a little sister you'd watch her and take care of her," Mum answered.  
  
"I never said that!" Petunia protested.  
  
"You wouldn't remember saying it. You were only three when your sister was born," Mum answered, "Now, have you seen her or not?"  
  
"I think her and that friend of hers ran off somewhere in that direction," Petunia answered, waving her hand towards the grove of trees separating our house from our neighbors, then turning back to her friends.  
  
I watched as Mum sighed, and started walking towards the trees.  
  
I let out a giggle.  
  
"Shh." my best friend, Mary, whispered beside me from our perch atop a tree.  
  
"Sorry," I hissed as Mum walked to the edge of the trees.  
  
"Lily Elizabeth Evans, if you do not come out from wherever you happen to be hiding, I swear I will tell your father you don't want to come with him tomorrow into the city," Mum called, "Come out this instant!"  
  
Mary and I giggled, and Mum looked up to our tree and spotted us.  
  
"Lily Elizabeth, get down here this instant. Mary, your mother called. You have to go home for dinner," Mum told us.  
  
We reluctantly slid down the tree and back to the ground. Mary and I exchanged goodbyes, and I followed Mum inside our two story Victorian house in Westshire, England, a very small town outside of London.  
  
"Petunia! Time for dinner!" Mum called as we went inside.  
  
"I'll be in in a minute!" Petunia called.  
  
"No, you'll be in right now," Mum called.  
  
Petunia said bye to her friends and followed us inside. Petunia and I looked nothing alike, but we were sisters (at least by blood). Petunia had boring brown hair, and a really long neck (I used to call her "giraffe" and she would hate it). I had bright red hair, straight (to my annoyance), and bright green eyes. Petunia also had more pimples than anyone I'd ever known. She was three years older than me, being 14. I was 11, having just turned it in June. It was now early August, and I was just getting ready to go to school, much to my dismay.  
  
"Lily, Petunia, wash your hands before you eat," Mum ordered us as we walked into the kitchen.  
  
Petunia and I raced (literally) to the bathroom, where she pushed me out of the way. I fell back against the door and hit my shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" I cried.  
  
"What where you're going, brat," Petunia sneered.  
  
I glared at her, and watched her wash her hands. Slowly, the bubbles began to turn darker, which I assumed was the dirt on her hands.  
  
Petunia screamed. Mum came running in. Slugs, dirty black slugs, covered my sister's hands, as well as the bathroom sink.  
  
"MUM!" Petunia screamed, "GET THEM OFF!"  
  
"Where did they come from?" Mum asked as she wiped them off Petunia's hands with a towel. "Lily?"  
  
I shrugged. I was just as confused as my mother and sister. One minute I had been watching them, soap bubbles, the next they were slugs. And I felt strange, as if I had done it.  
  
That's impossible, Lily, you couldn't have done that. There must be a breech in our pipes, or. something.  
  
When Dad got home Mum had him call the plumber, who promised to come by the next evening to check on our pipes. Petunia still hadn't fully recovered. Her hands were covered with slug muck, but she refused to touch a bit of water coming from our pipes.  
  
Finally, around ten Mum and Dad made Petunia and I go upstairs to bed. When we were younger, Petunia and I had to share a room. Now, however, that we were older, Petunia had moved to the room next to me. The walls were paper thin, though, so I could hear everything going on in my sister's room, just as she could do to me.  
  
I got into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"MUM! DAD!" Petunia shrieked, waking me early in the morning, much earlier.  
  
I rolled over in bed and smiled. Just hearing Petunia shriek was reason enough to celebrate for me.  
  
"MUM! DAD!"  
  
I buried my face in my pillow, then realized that while Petunia was screaming, I would get no sleep. I got out of bed and went into the hallway. Mum and Dad were already in Petunia's room. I peeked into her doorway. Petunia had flattened herself against her wall on her bed, while Mum was standing beside her. Dad was on a chair, in front of the bookshelf.  
  
On top of the book shelf was a tawny owl, clutching something in it's beak.  
  
In wonder, I walked into the room. The owl suddenly swooped up and dropped the letter in front of me before going to perch it self back on the book shelf.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Lily? What is that?" Dad asked.  
  
"It. It looks like a letter," I answered, and bent down to pick it up, expecting it to explode in my hands.  
  
It didn't.  
  
I looked down at the address.  
  
Miss L. Evans 507 Windsor Avenue Westshire, Surrey, England  
  
It was addressed to me.  
  
"Mum, Dad," I whispered, "It's for me."  
  
No one answered, I slowly turned it over to open it. Sealing the envelope was a emblem, with animals around a "H". I ran my finger under it, and ripped the envelope open.  
  
I pulled out a letter.  
  
Slowly, I read the letter, then turned to my parents.  
  
"Mum. Dad." I whispered, starting to feel dizzy.  
  
I felt my knees give way, and fell to the ground in a faint.  
  
  
  
"Lily! Lily, wake up!" Mum yelled.  
  
I opened my eyes to find I was laying on Petunia's bed, with my family standing over me. Dad had the letter in his hand.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" Mum asked.  
  
I nodded, and sat up.  
  
"Honestly, the nerves of some people," Dad said, pointing to the letter.  
  
"You don't believe it?" I asked, meekly.  
  
"Of course not! Why should I? There is no such things as witches or wizards, or magic," Dad said.  
  
"Now, we don't know that," Mum said.  
  
"Of course we know that, Mum! This is a joke, Lily, get over it," Petunia said to me, then turned to Dad, "GET THAT THING OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"Petunia, honey, we'll deal with it later. Right now, we have to talk to your sister," Dad said.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this explains everything!" I cried, "I'm a witch. That has to be it! I've always been able to do things other people couldn't."  
  
"Coincidence, Lily, honey, don't believe these silly things," Mum said, "Yes, you are special, we all are, but a witch?"  
  
"Mum, I can't believe you don't believe me!" I cried.  
  
I stood up and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. But I realized slamming it wasn't enough, so I opened the door again, and slammed it as hard as I could, again.  
  
There, that felt better.  
  
"Lily, honey, come out," Mum said, knocking on my door, which was still locked.  
  
I ignored my mother. This was her third time trying to get me to come out of my room. I lay on my bed, looking out the window.  
  
It had taken me a half an hour in my room to decide to send a letter to Hogwarts, telling them I was going. I didn't care what my parents said. I would go, even if I had to run away.  
  
Now it was nearly dinner time. Sure, I was starting to feel hungry, but I was going to go to Hogwarts. I didn't care what my parents said. Dad was still in London, but he'd be back soon.  
  
"Lily, honey, sweetie, darling," Mum said, "Please, come downstairs and have some dinner."  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Lily, we're sorry, really we are. But. a witch? Lily, you are a very, very, special girl, we know that. But a witch?" Mum's voice was saying.  
  
I still said nothing, and was staring at the light blue sky, which was beginning to grow darker.  
  
"Lily, honey, please come out. We should talk this over," Mum said, "Locking yourself in your room isn't going to solve anything."  
  
"Say's who?"  
  
Petunia joined her mother outside my room.  
  
"Maybe we'll all get lucky and she'll starve herself to death," Petunia said.  
  
"Petunia! Go downstairs!" Mum yelled.  
  
I heard Petunia's retreating footsteps, and despite my current anger, grinned.  
  
"Lily, sweetie, princess, please, come out," Mum said. "We'll talk this over."  
  
I got off my bed and went to my door. Leaning against it, I answered my mother.  
  
"Will you let me go?" I asked.  
  
There was a pause, and I wasn't sure if it was because Mum was just surprised to hear me talk, or if she was considering it.  
  
"We'll go to this so called Diagon Alley," Mum said, "See if it's real. If it is, then you can go."  
  
So I opened my door.  
  
"Tomorrow," I said.  
  
"Tomorrow," Mum agreed.  
  
So the next day, at breakfast, my parents discussed our trip to London.  
  
"I'm not going," Petunia said, "Valerie asked me to come over to her house. She has to watch her little brother today."  
  
"Ok, then it will be just Lily, your father, and I," Mum said, passing around waffles.  
  
My mom didn't believe in fast meals. She made all our food on her own.  
  
"If this Diagon Alley does exist. can I go to Hogwarts?" I asked.  
  
"Lily," Dad warned, "We'll think about it."  
  
I still hadn't told them that I had already sent in my acceptance letter. Oh, well, they'll probably let me go anyways.  
  
London was full of people, as always. We took a taxi to the directions on the letter.  
  
Once we had paid the taxi driver Mum, Dad, and I stood on the corner of a street.  
  
"Lily, honey, there's nothing here," Mum said.  
  
"Sure there is, Mum. Look harder," I instructed.  
  
"I don't see anything," Dad said, "I have to agree with your mother. Are you sure we're at the right place?"  
  
I sighed, rolled my eyes, and grabbed my parents hands. I led them across the street and to the other side. I looked up at the sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron", the exact place the letter told me to go to.  
  
"Here we are," I said.  
  
"Lily, there is nothing here," Mum told me.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and pushed the door to the pub open. It was dark inside, and I shut the door behind me. It was crowded, and smelled a bit. er. interesting. People sat around wearing the most peculiar outfits, long robes in both bright and dull colors, strange hats, and the strangest other accessories.  
  
I turned around. Mum and Dad weren't in with me. I groaned, opened the door, and walked back out.  
  
"Lily! Where did you go?" Dad asked.  
  
"Come on," I said, took their hands, and led them in.  
  
Neither of my parents said anything, but I knew they were seeing the same thing I was: the inside of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Here we are," I said.  
  
"Uh." Dad muttered.  
  
"Yes, well," Mum said, then trailed.  
  
"Next time, trust me," I instructed, "Now, let's go see what we can do about my school supplies."  
  
"Now, wait one minute, we never said anything about you going to this school," Dad told me.  
  
"Mum, Dad, if you weren't going to let me go, would you have come here?" I asked.  
  
Neither of my parents answered.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, let's see." I said, then walked up to the bar.  
  
Behind the bar sat an man dealing out drinks.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm supposed to go to this school called. er." I started.  
  
"Hogwarts?" he supplied, "Right? Then you'll be needing your school supplies."  
  
"Um. how do you get them?" I asked.  
  
"Are you muggle-born?" he asked.  
  
"A. what?"  
  
"Are your parents a witch and wizard?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm the first," I answered.  
  
"Then you'll need help getting in. I'll have on of my buddies help you out. He's used to it. About this time lots of kids come in here, like you, who don't know what on earth their doing. He'll help you," he said.  
  
"Thank you very much," I whispered.  
  
"Think nothing of it. You! Barty!"  
  
A man walked over to us, smiling.  
  
"What is it now, Lou?" Barty asked.  
  
"Another first year, here, needs your help," the man behind the bar- Lou as he called him- said.  
  
"Another one? What's your name little girl?" Barty asked.  
  
"Lily. Lily Evans," I answered.  
  
"Well, Miss Evans, I am Barty Cobbs. I'll be your tour guide of Diagon Alley. Now, I expect you're here with your family?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, then turned around. My parents were watching me from beside the door, looking very. er. surprised. I motioned from them to come over. They came.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Barty Cobbs. He's going to show us around Diagon Alley," I said.  
  
"Why, thank you. I'm Daniel Evans, and this is my wife, Jane Evans," he said, "We're very thankful you're doing this for Lily, Mr. Cobbs."  
  
"Please, call me Barty," Barty said, "Now, we'd best get going. Knowing my friend behind the bar, he'll have volunteered me to helping another new student in a few minutes."  
  
"Um. sir. Barty, this place, this school, really exists?" Mum asked as he led us across the pub.  
  
"Of course. I went there myself. Not a finer place in the world, if you ask me," Barty said.  
  
"I told you!" I cried.  
  
"Your daughter, here, will have a first rate education in magic," Barty said, "Hogwarts recently got a new headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Was one of my professors when I attended. One of the finest men I've ever met."  
  
We were now out in a little alleyway behind the pub.  
  
"Now, step back," he said, then took out a long, polished, stick out of one of his pockets.  
  
He touched a brick, and the wall quickly spread about.  
  
Mum's hand gripped my shoulder harder.  
  
"This, ladies and gentleman, is Diagon Alley. This is where you can get your school supplies, Lily, and you can eat, exchange money, and buy most of every magical article your head would like," Barty said.  
  
"Wow," I whispered.  
  
Diagon Alley was crowded with people dressed mostly the same way. I knew I was staring, but I didn't care. It was all so different.  
  
"Now, first I expect you'll want to exchange your money. Over there's Gringotts. You can exchange money, or set up an account, make withdrawals, and a whole lot more. You'll want to go there first. The stores around here are where you'll want to get your school supplies from, or any other little tid-bits that you want," Barty said.  
  
"Do they take our money here?" Dad asked, being the sensible one.  
  
"Nah, you'll have to exchange it," Barty answered.  
  
Dad nodded. I already knew he was going thinking in his head how much this will cost him.  
  
"Come on," I said, pulling on my mother's hand.  
  
"Lily," Mum hissed, "Be polite."  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright. I must be going, anyways," Bart told us, "Have a good time. And Miss Evans, good luck at Hogwarts. It will be the best years of your life."  
  
He winked at me, then nodded to my parents before walking back into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What a strange little man," my mother whispered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and pulled on her hand.  
  
"Come on, I want to get my school things," I said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Allright, allright. I promised your sister we wouldn't be out late, so let's get this done as quick as we can," Mum told us.  
  
We walked through the passage together. I was well aware that we stood out in the crowd, wearing regular clothes among the other clothing.  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting!" I whispered, "Let's go to Gringotts. How much money do I get, Dad?"  
  
"I don't know, it depends," Dad answered.  
  
We walked down to Gringotts, and I watched as Dad exchanged our money to get me school supplies. We managed to find our way to the stores I needed to go to. We got my books first, and Dad let me get another book to read "Hogwarts, A History". After that we went to get a few other things, then my robes. We got my uniform, and Mum let me get another "robe" as they called them. Once we had left the shop Mum and I examined our list (Dad was stuck with my packages).  
  
"All we have left is your wand," Mum said.  
  
"A wand," I whispered, "A wand."  
  
We looked around until we found a shop that announced that it sold wands, "Olivanders".  
  
Mum read it, then lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"They have quite strange last names," she observed.  
  
"I'm sure they think 'Evans' is a strange name," I told her, then pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
Mum and Dad followed. There was a single chair against a wall, with a desk in front of several shelves. Dad set our packages down on the floor, while Mum took the chair.  
  
"Uh. excuse me?" I called into the area where the shelves were.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the rooms and a man appeared. He looked me over.  
  
"I'm. uh. Lily Evans, and I need an. er. wand," I said.  
  
"Ah. what arm is your wand arm?" the man- who I guessed was Mr. Ollivander- asked.  
  
"I. I write with my right hand," I answered.  
  
"Raise it," Mr. Olivander said, "I need some measurements."  
  
"Okay," I whispered, and lifted my arm.  
  
Mr. Olivander nodded and a measuring tape jumped up, completely on its own, and started measuring me in tons of different places. I could hear my parents gasp behind me, and I tried to my best to hide my own surprise.  
  
Mr. Olivander moved throughout the shop, and a moment later returned with a small box.  
  
"Here, try this," he instructed.  
  
I did so. I took the wand and held it.  
  
Mr. Olivander snatched it away.  
  
"No, that's not it," he whispered.  
  
He repeated that five times, after I had tried five wands. The sixth wand he brought out and gave me to try felt different.  
  
When I placed it in my hands, it felt warm. Sparks shot out of the end.  
  
"Wonderful!" Mr. Olivander announced.  
  
We paid for our wand and exited through the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When we got home Petunia had just got home as well, and locked herself in her room throughout dinner. The next few days I saw very little of my sister.  
  
On September 1st I woke early. No one was up in the house yet. I could hear my sister snoring in the next room. I had packed and repacked my trunk over the last week. I had finally packed it finally. I dressed, and redressed. I combed my hair until satisfied.  
  
Mum walked into my room.  
  
"Lily, honey, you'd better hurry. We don't want to be late, do we?" Mum asked.  
  
I went downstairs for breakfast. Dad and Petunia were already there.  
  
"I made your favorite," Mum said, "Chocolate chip pancakes with toast."  
  
Petunia scowled.  
  
"It's your sister's last morning at home for a while," Mum said to Petunia, "Be nice to her."  
  
"I'm leaving too," Petunia pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but your school is in London. We can easily visit you. And you've been going for a year now," Mum said.  
  
Petunia scowled again.  
  
Mum and Dad drove Petunia and I to London, then to King's Cross Station.  
  
Petunia scowled, and whined, "Why do we have to bring Lily first? Why can't we go to my school first?"  
  
"Petunia, this is Lily's first year," Mum said, turning around to look at my sister, "She needs our support."  
  
"Well, can I sit in the car at least?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Petunia, why don't you want to say goodbye to your sister?" Dad asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
Even I didn't want her there.  
  
"Mum, Dad, let her sit in the car," I said, "She'll only whine the whole time anyway."  
  
"Are you sure, honey?" Mum asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"We're here," Dad announced.  
  
Mum, Dad, and I walked into the station together (Petunia had her wish and was waiting in the car). Dad got me a cart, and we put my trunk on it.  
  
"What platform is it, honey?" Mum asked, glancing around.  
  
I looked around for my ticket.  
  
"Er. platform nine and three quarters," I answered, reading off the card.  
  
My parents stared at me.  
  
"Lily, honey, there is no such platform," Dad said.  
  
"Well, that's where my train is leaving from. It has to exist," I told him, "We're probably just not looking hard enough."  
  
"Well, there's platform nine," Mum said, "Let's go see what's over there."  
  
Platform nine was crowded with people. I was starting to see that my parents were right, there was no platform nine and three quarters in sight. I bit my lip.  
  
"Lily." Mum started.  
  
"It has to be here. It has to!" I insisted.  
  
"Maybe we should ask for help," Dad suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Mum said, trying to calm me down, "Lily, do you see anyone that might now where your platform is."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
I sighed, and leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Suddenly, it felt as if the wall behind me had disappeared, and I fell backwards. I nearly screamed, but thankfully held it back.  
  
I landed on the ground.  
  
I sat up and looked around. People in robes rushed this way and that. Then, in front of me was a scarlet train with "The Hogwarts Express" on it.  
  
I had found the platform.  
  
I grinned triumphantly, and looked back at the barrier. Now, how to get back to the other side. I decided to try leaning on it, just so see if I could get back through.  
  
I did.  
  
"Lily!" Mum cried when I appeared in front of her, "You have to stop doing that! Where did you go?"  
  
"I found the platform, Mum, Dad!" I announced, "You just lean on the barrier, and you slide right through."  
  
My parents shook their heads. By now they knew better than to question my statements about magic.  
  
The clock behind us ticked fifteen minutes to eleven.  
  
"I have to go," I said, "I guess we should say goodbye here."  
  
"Are you sure about this, honey?" Dad asked.  
  
"Positive," I answered.  
  
"Allright, then. Good-bye, honey," Dad whispered, and hugged me, "I love you, honey."  
  
"I love you too, Dad," I whispered, and hugged my mum.  
  
"Bye, sweetie. Have a nice time," Mum said, starting to cry, "I love you, Lily, remember that. Take care of yourself at that school."  
  
"It's only until Christmas," I promised, "And I'll try to write as often as possible."  
  
"You'd better, young lady," Mum said.  
  
I smiled, and vowed, "I will."  
  
I stepped back, and took my cart.  
  
"You probably should be getting back to Petunia. Every moment you're with me she'll be madder," I reminded them.  
  
Mum nodded.  
  
"Bye, honey," my parents said.  
  
"Bye," I said, turned, and walked through the barrier, turning my back on my parents and the world I had grew up in for another.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Well, that was the end! OK, quiz time: what title do you think is better "Before Your Love" or "From the Beginning". Tell me in your review. Which brings me to the next thing: REVIEW!!! I hope you all liked it! If you did, I'll update ASAP!!!  
  
Any additional comments? Reach me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
And, remember, L/J FOREVER!!! 


End file.
